Prince Of The Grasslands
by elderscrolls master
Summary: The oath of restraint is removed and Finn turns 18 I don't own Adventure Time. Tell everybody you know to read and review Its a harem story so be warred don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Prince of the Grasslands

Hey guy this is my first fan fiction so be nice and different color font means the persons think it.

A letter drops from Marceline's chimney with the OOO royalty seal on it.

Marceline picks it up and opens it and gasps.

Finn wakes up and smiles just another normal day in something good Finn walks downstairs to see Jake making an everything Burrito. (Stuffed with extra Bacon) Good Finn doesn't seem to realize what today is. Morning man! Morning .So whats the special occasion pointing at the burrito. Nothing! I just wanted a everything burrito ok! Soo… you ready to go adventuring today?

Yeah man! I got a new bone sword from Choose Goose I want to try out. Good Bubblegum said there was a cave with a giant Snake we should clear out. Meanwhile at the grand hall of Ooo royalty all the unmarried princess had gathered except for one. Marceline burst in oh crap I'm late, I hope they haven't started without me! She ran in and sat down. Now that every one is here we can start Bubblegum said. Now as everybody knows today is Finn's 18th Birthday which means the oath of Restraint is gone! Yaaaa! The girls screamed. Some started getting up a few ran to the door. Order! Order! Screamed Bubblegum. When thing settled down Bubblegum said Now we all know the oath of Restraint was put in to effect 8 years ago which forbid the sexual pursuit of Finn the Human. Now that he is of age we need to decide who will go and when. I have myself made a list. Everybody groans then LSP shouts No fucking way! I'm not waiting especially when your names properly at the top! Yeah the said in unison. 'Besides it doesn't matter because Flame Princess all ready has her hooks in him ever sense she mastered her powers! Flame princess screamed Your just mad because no one finds you attractive! Hell your so ugly the Ice king won't even kidnap you She said smugly. Marceline had enough of this and said Look where not here to debate LSP where here to discuses who gets Finn's virginity. I for one think it should be first come first served . Everybody murmured in agreement . "Then its been decided Bubblegum said angrily "It will be a free for all meeting adjourned. As Marceline walks back to her house she couldn't help but think "so Finns finally turned 18 I can't wait to take his innocents. That reminds me I need to shave.


	2. Chapter 2

As Finn and Jake return home with their Trophy (the Gorgon head) they saw the biggest Party ether of them had ever seen. I'm talking God level parties. Everyone they know was there all the princess, the Ice king, Death, everybody in the forest, Susan and her people, Banana man, all the candy and goblin people, the Marauders, Manly Man, and Prismo. After quickly ran in and put the head away Finn came up on stage where everybody said happy birthday. Now that he is here we can give him his presents said Bubblegum. Finn got a awesome full set of Platinum plated armor, three magic spell books, and a ring of invisibility. Thanks everybody Finn said. When it came to Bubblegum's turn she said Finn the Human my gift is your reward for all your services to Ooo as well as your birthday present. You will become the prince of the Grasslands the forests and surrounding planes are your kingdom. Wow man you're a prince now Jake said. Yeah and my first decree is to name you Earl of the Forest said Finn. Thanks man Jake said. Now time to party! Every one started to dance and drink and have a good time. Jake danced with Lady and Finn was talking to Manly Man when he said dude Finn you clothes are covered in blood you should go change. Ok Finn said going inside his house. After he got into his room and took of his clothes. He heard Bubblegum said looking very good Finn. PB what are you doing in here said Finn. Just here to get my Man Said Bubblegum walking towards him. What do you mean Finn asked. This said bubblegum grabbing Finn's 10 inch penis. Finn shocked at what she was doing and realizing it was considered cheating on his girlfriend he said stop I can't do this I'm dating Flame Princess! Your Royalty now you can have more than one girlfriend silly said PB. But its still wrong said Finn. But I can make you feel really good PB said. No Finn said firmly. You can't resist me Finn. Yes I can said Finn. Really? Then she took of her dress and underwear. Come here Finn now. Finn couldn't help it his mind said no but his body wasn't listening. He came over and started PB's pussy and continued after he got a reassuring moan. Finally he gave up fighting and went along. After a couple of minutes PB said lick it Finn and Finn did as he was told and smiled you tasted like bubblegum. Where do you think I got my name? Now let me show you what a blowjob is. And she started licking his cock's head. That feels good. I'll make it feel even better and she started to deep throat him. Oh yes! That feels so fuck good. After 2 minutes Finn came in her mouth. I want you now damit said bubblegum. Finn put him self at her entrance and thrusts. Oh my glob your so fucking tight. He goes on auto pilot. Oh yes faster Finn faster. Bubblegum I'm going to cum said Finn! Don't you dare pull out or – she was cut off as he shot his load deep inside her womb. Which sent Bubblegum over the edge. After her orgasm she notice Finn was asleep he was exhausted. So she cleaned her self up put a blanket over Finn and left smiling "that was well worth the wait". 


	3. Marceline your Beautiful

Sorry about the problems I'm having troubles posting Chapters. Now time for the third chapter.

Finn wakes up in his room naked with a sore head. Dam what fuck happened last night? Hey man your finally awake, wow dud put some clothes on Jake said. Finn went to go take a shower. It helped him with head pain being a hero you tend to take a lot of blows to the head. Once the hot water hit him last night came back to him. He recalled what Bubblegum said (flashback time)

Your royalty now You can have more than one girlfriend or mistress said Bubblegum.(end flashback)

He decided she was right he deserved it besides he had sex once and now he wanted more! But how he thought of everyone he ever had a crush on. Flame princess, Susan, Breakfast princess then it hit him Marceline. When he was going through puberty he had a crush on her because she dresses sexy all the time.

Meanwhile in the forest LSP was checking her list.

Rope? Check.

Tracking device? Check.

Gag and branding Iron? Check.

Whip? Check.

And finally tayzer? Check. Now time to get my man!

At her house Marceline was also preparing for Finns arrival.

Sexy red revealing dress? Check.

Red wine? Check.

Romantic music to set the mood? Check.

Big fluffy Bed? Check.

Hair done? Check.

Bath? Check. Now all I need is Finn and ding dong. Who could that be? Said Marceline opening the door oh hi Finn I was just coming to see you. Sorry I wasn't at your party I was buissy with some arens. Its cool so can I come in said Finn. Yeah, you want any thing? A sandwich would be good Fin said. She goes off to make the sandwich Finn silently check up stairs and notices the wine and candles and puts it together.

After he ate the sandwich I offered him the wine he drank three glass before he became drunk. Finn you look tired you should go up stairs and rest said Marceline. Yeah sure sounds good said Finn as hewalk towards the ladder.


	4. Passion

This is chapter dedicated to the most beautiful girl I have seen Ashley Nelsion. Now on with the show!

Recap Finn is with Marceline at her house.

"I can't believe Marceline thinks I'm drunk after only two glasses". Finn smirked he hears her foot steps. He gasps she is in the most revealing dress he ever seen. He smiled this was going to be the best night of his life.

Meanwhile where LSP was at.

"Have you seen Finn"? LSP asked "No" said a squirrel. "God damit"! "But I did see Marceline with a beautiful dress". "She went towards her house". "She better not touch him or i'll kill that bitch. "

Back at Marceline's house.

"So Finn you feeling any better" Marceline said? "So Finn do you remember when I tried to help you get a date with Bubblegum?" "Yeah she wouldn't let me back in the candy kingdom for a week." I had a really nice time you know." "I've been thinking and I think I'm ready to date again." "You have anyone in mind?" "Well… Finn I… Finn do you like me?"Marceline blurted out. "I think your beautiful Marceline."

"Your smart, funny, you speak your mind, and not afraid to take risks." Finn you're not wasted are you?" "What gave me away?" "You managed to say something really smart." "I'll be right back." She came back a few minutes later. Wearing a very revealing red dress. "Do you like it?" "It makes you look very sexy." "Good very good." Then she waved her hand and the candles lit themselves. Slow jazz started to play and the light went out except for the candles. She sat next to Finn and held up a bottle of red wine(its not blood.) she had a waterfall then passed it to Finn.

While Finn drank Marceline asked "Finn have you ever had sex before?" He passed back the bottle and said "yeah once". "With who?" "With Bubblegum at my party, it kind of was rape at first but by the end I was enjoying it." "Never thought she ever rape someone, must have rubbed off on her after all."

"What kind of wine is this?" "Ruby red wine." "It can get any thing drunk in one gulp, by the way be ready for a major hangover tomorrow." By the time they finished the bottle Finn really was drunk and clumsy and Marceline was all giggly. "Marceline do you think I'm good?" "Being good is overrated now being neutral is better." "When you're good you always have to do the good thing and the greater good thing. "And when you're evil you're lonely and have to make the evil decision even though you may not want to." "I don't want to take over the world just my home and I want loyalty as well as fear."

"Finn if we were to have sex would it mean something or just a one night stand?" "It would never be just a one night stand because I love you and because I want to fuck you all night long." And he kissed Marceline. Soon Marceline's dress was on the floor and Finn was naked. Marceline was giving Finn a boob job with her C size breasts. "This feels so good!" All Marceline could say was mmmm as she was deep throating him as well. "Owe my glob I'm Cuming." And shot his load right down her throat."Time for the main course!" and slammed herself down on his cock. And wasted no time riding his cock. Finn now over his shock started thrusting upwards to meet her thrusts down. "Faster Finn faster!" "Glob this feel so fucking good." A minute later Marceline said "I can't take this I'm going to cum!" "Me to should I pull out." "No!" "Female vampires can't get pregnant." And the she slammed herself down as hard as she could then felt Finn release. "Finn!" She cried out. And then clasped on him. Then LSP came crashing through a window and yelled "You fucking home recking slut I'll kill you!" And tayzered her she fell uncurious. "Your mine." And locked some kind of metal band on his wrist. With this Finn's warrior instincts took over and he brout his fists down on her head knocking her uncurious. He picked up Marceline and jumped out the window. And ran to the one place he know was safe Flame Princess's house.


	5. Decisions

Hi everybody I'm back sorry about how long its taking I'm getting a new computer and I've been making sure all my story files are there. But I have a very important announcement I am having a pole for the story! So please review your choices now let check in on my little reality of adventure time.

Now normally Finn loves to run but he decided it's not all that great when you're naked tired and being chased by a crazy stalker across Ooo with a tracking device why'll carrying someone unconscious. He didn't have far to go it was just that he didn't want anybody to see him naked. So he was forced to hide behind almost every rock tree and shrub. When he finely got to flame princess's house he was sore all over and too tired to run any more. He rang the doorbell and waited and finally she answered. Flame princess was turning a new shade of red as she said "Finn what on earth are you doing here and why are you naked and why is Marceline naked and unconscious?" Finn then said "FP I'll explain everything if you just let me in ok."Alright." she said.

Meanwhile with LSP

"Dam that man is just too steathful, luckily I have the tracking device and can find him not matter where he goes and I will kill any bitch that goes near my man!" And LSP gets to flame princess's house just to see Finn walk in. "Damit I can get in there my sexy lumps are highly flammable, I'll have to wait till he comes out."

Back inside

"And I ran here because I trust you more than any other person." Finn said finally finishing his story. "I guess you can crash here." Then she hears here phone ring. "Let me get this." She picks up the phone and hears breakfast princess say "so you in Flame princess you me and wild berry princess corner Finn and seduce him then keep him as our personal love slave." "Look this isn't the best time right now I'll call you back on it ok." She had been getting calls from every princess in the land all wanting her to help them get Finn since she is closest to him. Truth be told she is still a virgin and didn't even now what sex was till Finn's 18th birthday. She was in a real moral dilemma she is sure if she join one of the groups she would get Finn but would that be the right thing to do? She wants Finn to love her of his on accord not because she and some others through themselves at him.

When she went back in the room she see's Finn past out on her bed sleeping she diced that she can figure this all out tomorrow and snuggles up next to her boyfriend and goes to sleep.

Next morning Finn wakes up to the smell of bacon he find some of his spare clothes that he left at FP house (they have intense make out sessions and his clothes almost all ways end up ripped and burnt.

He goes to the backyard and see's Marceline and FP chatting. As soon as Marceline see's him she says "Looks like I owe you 20$ he came out clothed." Finn blushes at this comment." I told her about what happened last night Finn all of it" she smirks. "So what are you going to do about that thing" FP said pointing at the tracking device. "Well I have some bolt cutters at my house that could do the job but how am I going to get there with LSP being stalker supreme." Said Finn

"We could walk you there" said FP. And do dome other stuff after thought Marceline."Then its agreed" said FP.

So How was it? Now time for the Pole I am thinking of getting one of the girls pregnant my question is yes on a pregnant or no? And thank you Portalfan43510, He23t, and a special thanks to KingKobo I tried to make that funny. Also lets try to get to 25 reviews thanks.


	6. Deals and Plans

Thank you all for the reviews its been a pleasure writing for you all. Also I'm sad to say i have 9wives jk Jake not getting any action. I going to introduce 2 new characters. Please keep reviewing and check out the new poll on my Profile.

Beep Beep beep. "What where why oh it's just the tracking device" said LSP there on the move again. "Wait why is Flame princess going with them damit I can't take them all on my tayzer doesn't have the juice." "I'll need help maybe Warrior Princess. and Darkness Princess there known lesbians."

Back to Finn

"Hhmmm that weird I was sure LSP would have tried to attack by now." Said Finn "Maybe she scared to attack me without the element of surprise." Said Marceline. Then Flame Princess said "Yeah maybe…" She was shocked back into reality when Finn screamed and started attacking a bush. "Finn what the- "she then heard the familiar sound of Finn's fist hitting the Ice King's nose. "Owch why do you always go for the nose." "Simon what do you want." "Nothing just wanted to see what you guys where doing."

"Where trying to get to my house alive" said Finn "What do you mean alive?" "LSP is hunting me she wants to kill Marceline, kidnapped and rape me." "Well maybe I can help maybe freeze her?" Ring! Ring! Ring! "Finn I got to take this in private do you mind?" "Sure so how about you come with us and guard my house …" While Finn was discussing his plan Flame Princess went off to take her phone call.

"Hello who is this?" Last Chance if you don't join me and Engagement Princess your out." Said Breakfast Princess. "Look fine I'll do it." "Good we will take him to the cave outside the endless abyss."

Meanwhile at the Battle Lands LSP was talking to Warrior Princess.

"So will you do the job? Asked LSP. "Hhmmm there hasn't been a Prince in Ooo for a very long time so yes me and my partner will take the job." "Good bring him to the Lumpy space _dimension." "Now about the matter of your pay?" "I'm cut of from royal funds but you can have what ever you want." We will discus payment later."After LSP leaves Warrior Princess calls her partner up "Mary we got a job."_

_Finn was now reaching his tree house_

_ "Ok it must be a trap why hasn't LSP shown her face?" "Finn worry later lets get that thing off you first." Said Marceline. "Fine but lets go through the top window just in case." So Finn climbed up the tree house while Marceline carried Flame Princess up. Finn got in after the others and they started to search and after Marceline found them Finn quickly got the tracking device off." Feels good to get that thing off." Then everything goes quiet when they here a familiar voice saying "Hello Finn nice to see you again."_

_Cliff hanger I love em. So how is talking to Finn and what will happen now that Warrior Princess and her partner Mary are after Finn. The next chapter costs 35 reviews and the pregnancy question is still on so keep them coming also I if any body has ides for what the kids would look like. And those how say no can you give me a reason why you think I shouldn't. _


	7. new shocking News

Hello you wonderful people sorry for the late update been stuck on this chapter. Guess I just wanted it to be the best it can be. Also I have counted the votes and have decided. And be warn this is a smutty chapter that's right a 4 some! Enjoy and review or LSP will rape Finn.

_"Hello Finn nice to see you again." Said Bubblegum coming into the light. "You didn't call me or anything I was beginning to think you didn't enjoy our time together." "And with the look on Marceline's face you did it with her and Flame Princess?" Then Marceline said "I yes, but someone here is still a virgin." While hovering very close to Finn. "We will have to fix that." Said Bubblegum walking towards FP and in one swift monition pulled down the top of her dress revealing her B size breasts. "No bra?" "That just makes things easier." _

_ And then BP started sucking her breast and rubbing her self. "Holy Glob, that's hot!" said Finn getting a hard on in 2 seconds flat. Marceline noticed this and decide help out. While Finn was watching FP and BP she unzipped his pants and started to deep throat him. This snapped Finn out of his trance of BP and FP frenching and fingering each other. "What are you doing?" asked Finn "Sit back and enjoy." Said Marceline_

_Meanwhile _

_"Wait Mary not het!" said warrior princess "Why not there distracted we could take him easily." "Let them tier themselves out and besides this is hot." "You're a perv." said Mary "That's why you love me though." Said Warrior princess_

_Back inside _

_Bubblegum was holding FP's arms while Marceline was keeping her legs spread. "Come on Finn its time to fuck the virgin." Said Marceline smiling Finn came over and could see the worry on FP face, "Its ok I'll be gentle" said Finn concerned. Marceline noticing this said "its ok it feels really good and Finn has experience." FP nodded and Finn positioned himself next to her entrance and thrusted. _

_(For those of you how want to now what it feels like put your hand in your mouth now times it by 2x that what a girl feel like now for FP take what you got and time by 5x that's how hot she was and that's is with her controlling her powers.)_

_As soon as Finn took FP's virginity Marceline tackled BP and started to hump the shit out of her but Finn wasn't noticing that his full attention was on FP. Just like he said he was nice and gentle. After taking a few minutes to adjust she said "Finn can you go faster?" "Yeah sure." Said Finn that is what he loved about her she was nice and innocent even when they where have sex_

_. As he started thrusting faster he was surprised to find out that FP was a screamer. "Oh Glop Finn Faster Faster don't stop dam fucking your big!" Finn was thrusting in at top speed ramming at her back door. "Shit you fucking tight."Then using his mouth and a lot of skill he grabbed one of her breast and stared sucking on it. "Oh yeah that it Finn I'm so fucking close!" Screamed FP and with one more slam Finn grunted and cam inside her. FP then screamed as she rode her own orgasm. Finn completely spent lookt to see Marceline and BP had just had their own orgasms._

_They where all really tired so BP and Marceline went to take a shower. While Finn cleaned up FP who had fallen asleep and after tucking her in his bed went down stairs to make himself something to eat. When he entered the kitchen he got a strange feeling but decide not to care. Then he heard one word "NOW!" he was hit over the head by something blunt and then everything went dark._

_Everybody in the house heard the noise and went to investigate they found magic residue and Finn's favorite coffee mug broken."This is bad I didn't get a chance to talk to Finn" said BP "Why what some important that you care more about it then you lover!" said a angry Marceline _

_"I'M Pregnant!" said Bubblegum_

_Hello my viewers so what did you think? Good, Horrible, Confused? Well don't worry I love all inputs! I will continue this story till the awesome end. But to give my self a little time I'm setting the bar to 65 reviews. Why because I love to push you guys and no this may not be the only pregnancy. And for those of you who think they know where this story is headed don't be to sure. And let me know if you guys want another sex chapter. _

_And Review or Finn gets it!_

_ Me holding a gun to Finn's crouch _

_HE is not kidding! Help me out please!_


	8. Kidnapped

Hello my lovely readers woe can't believe I have 65 reviews well by the time I am done with this story I plan to have 150 reviews. Now before I get on with the story I would like to thank some People like Roberto and you Guests out there and everybody else. Also I love it when some one favorite my stories so please do now on to the chapter

When we last left or heroes Finn had been kidnapped and PB raveled she was pregnant.

Finn woke up with a startle his head felt like he had been sat on by a gumball guardian. He also felt cold metal on his arms, hands, and feet. He saw nothing but darkness but heard some voices. "Mary get the sack of his face I will get LSP on the video chat!" "Ok but hurry I'm still horny from watching those guys." Suddenly Finn was blinded by the light after his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed he was in a well lit cave. He know this cave he and Jake explored it when they wanted to get to the bottom of the abyss right outside.

After looking at his surroundings Finn noticed two Women in the room with him. The one called Mary how had pulled the sack off his head had dark blue skin, black eyes, black hair, and a very shapely curved body but an almost flat chest. She was wearing pure Black short shorts with a sleeveless shirt and cloak. And smelled of magic.

The other one he could tell was a trained warrior. She had blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a low cut chest plate revealing her stomach, and a leather chain mail skirt. What Finn noticed was her huge chest she must have had at least double "F"s.

"Whats going on here, why have you kidnapped me" asked Finn "Because Lumpy Space Princess has offered her kingdoms entire treasury to us if we got you for her" said Mary "What treasury?" "She was disowned by her parents" Finn stated

"Lair" said LSP whose face appeared above the video chat. "No its not you where disowned because your mentally unstable and you called your mom a stupid slut whore who can't do shit!" Trust me she has no money she lives like a hobo and thinks everybody thinks she and her lumps are sexy when she is really a fat unattractive whore" Finn yelled! "I have a Ooo royalty status book in my pocket if you want to check "Mary put her had in Finn's pocket and pulled out the status book.

"He is right she is disowned and it also says she is a escape mental patent" said Mary "You dare lie to me well guess what the deal is off" said Ashley aka Warrior princess. "You bitch I swear I will kill" – then the video chat ended.

"So will you girls let me go now?" "No we will just go to the next offer "said Ashley. "Which is" Finn asked. "We will sell you to Engagement Princess and her group." Said Mary grinning.

Ok this is it for now the next one will coast 90 reviews. I would love to thank my reviewers and supporter Ashley Nason 


	9. Trouble

Note from author

Hello my loyal readers sorry about not posting tried but I've been having trouble logging in now before we get to the story I have something to say and no I'm not stopping the story so for all you people who are worried about that don't be. Now I have noticed that I have been a little review hungry so I'm goanna make a deal with you guys I won't set a review limit but you guys have to give me time to write each chapter and review as much as possible ok? It's very hard work writing a story.

Marceline

No its not I have written 10 different stories over the course of my life!

Author

Shut up Marceline your over a thousand years old that's not exactly fair.

Marceline

Big baby…

Author

You read the new chapter while I deal with Marceline.

Last time on Adventure Time, LSP was double crossed when Ashley and Mary found out that she was broke and decided to sell him to the next bidder.

"Hello Breakfast princess are you there?" asked Mary "Yes I'm here do you have him " ask Breakfast princess . Ashley picked up Finn and showed him to the hollow screen. "New deal you send in the money through the viewer then we bring him to the location "said Ashley. "Take it "said Breakfast princess and a check came through. "We will drop him off at the desired location" said Mary.

And then the chat ended, "hope you like rape lets go they will be here soon" said Ashley then they left leaving Finn tried up in steel chains. Then Finn said one word "FUCK!"

At Finn's house everyone was going crazy with worried it had been 3 days since Finn went missing. And nobody know where to look .And too top it all Flame Princess was pregnant and Bp was now blotted. They had tried everything Marceline tied tracking the magic trail and Bubblegum sent word through the kingdom. In all this ruckus nobody noticed how wired Flame princess was acting.

The truth was that she had received a phone call the day before.

Flash back time

"Hello FP are you there?" "Yes I'm here" said FP. "We have him so get down here if you want some of the action" said Engagement Princess.

End flash back

FP wanted to tell BP and Marcy but If she did she would have to reveal that she planned to rape Finn. On the other hand if she didn't Finn was going to get raped and she know that it would go on for a very long time and that that Engagement princess was into whips and bloody sex.

("Dimmit what do I do if I don't act soon it will be too late" FP said in her head.)

So there we go we are nearing the end of the story. And what will Flame Princess Choice be and what is LSP going to do about the double-cross? Let me know what you think.


End file.
